Sonic Pirates
by BiteWorseThanBark
Summary: Free spirit Sonic, is inspired to create a pirate crew and sail around the world because of the exploits of the infamous Straw-hat crew. He leaves behind his small island home in search of his 'perfect crew' and above all: adventure! Characters are 'Gijinka'. Rated T because there is sure to be violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 0

**A/N: Hi readers!^O^ **

**Just a quick bit of info before you read:**

**First and foremost; any and all Sonic characters appearing within this fic will be 'Gijinkas', which means they'll basically be human with their respective animal ears, tails, wings, ect. So hopefully nobody will be too confused...**

**And I've kind of mashed elements of the games, Archie comics and a little of the old cartoons together so... again, hopefully no one will be too confused.**

**Secondly; there will probably only be _one_ encounter between the Straw-hats and Sonic's crew... **

**and I reckon the canon One Piece characters you'll hear of the most will probably be the Marines (Smoker, ect.).**

**Thirdly; this is roughly set around the recent chapters of One Piece, where the Straw-hats are in/heading for the 'New World'. So if you aren't up to date with the manga, you'll probably be a little confused (Then again maybe not...).**

**Oh yeah, and for any readers of my other fic: 'The Darkness Returns', don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it (It's my baby project after all!), I just had another ten or so fanfic ideas including this one that I desperately _needed _to get out. Plus I need something to work on while I counter my intense bout of writer's block.U.U;**

**Anyway... enough of my rambling... enjoy the story!**

**I'm sure everyone knows that I am but a humble fanfiction author and do not claim any ownership over anything but this fic.;)**

* * *

**Sonic Pirates**

**0**

A strong sea breeze blew against his face; caressing it with the salty smell of the water and the promise of adventure. A big grin crept across his face at the prospect and his ears pricked up, the wind blowing a soothing tune inside them. Taking a deep whiff of sea air, he turned back to the sleepy little village he had called home for the past fifteen years. Bright emerald eyes dulled slightly in sadness at leaving its familiarity, as well as his family. His family…

Quickly, he squared his shoulders and set his face into a determined look.

They could handle themselves fine… his triplet brother and sister were there for each other and of course their uncle Chuck would keep the small family glued together through thick or thin.

A small smile twitched at his lips.

Yep… they were strong. They'd do just fine without him. Besides, they'd be so proud of him whenever he decided to return from his around the world sea voyage… hopefully with an awesome crew in tow.

The big grin returned and he couldn't quite restrain his small tail from performing a quick wag. Oh yeah… he could not _wait _to gather himself a crew and hopefully make a name for himself!

'_Better get going then, or else I'll never want to leave.'_

He blew out a small sigh and, with one last longing look at the village, hitched his small rucksack over his shoulder and marched for the tiny boat that he had claimed as his own.

* * *

The boat rocked gently as he stepped in and he had to convince himself multiple times that he wouldn't fall in the water. He shuddered at the thought of drowning before his adventure even began.

Hell! Just thinking about being constantly surrounded by the stuff was setting him on edge.

"Get used to it." He muttered, carefully sitting himself down in the middle of the boat and dumping his rucksack next to his right foot. Once settled, he grasped the end of the rope keeping the boat tethered to the dock and gave it a hard yank up, causing the loop to fly over the post it had been attached to and into his hands, where he quickly coiled it up and dumped in a heap next to his other foot.

Cautiously leaning over the edge of the boat, he placed a gloved hand on the wood of the dock and, with a small grunt, pushed out into the wide sparkling blue yonder. As the boat slowly drifted further and further away from his home, he sought the comfort of his uncle's parting gift to him as a means to drive away the lump in his throat.

His hand tightened around the large gold ring on a chain around his neck and he hastily blinked away tears. With his free hand he saluted the slowly disappearing island with his typical thumbs up, continuing to do so until it was out of sight, at which point the hand dropped back to his neck.

Now both hands were gently caressing the ring's surface, in particular the deep scratched out areas around the outside that marred its otherwise impeccably smooth surface. These imperfections were the names of his family members; each one lovingly etched onto its surface by his uncle Chuck so that he may not forget them on his journey.

He rubbed a thumb over Chuck's name and smiled at the ring. "I'd still think of my family every day… even without this ring. But it's nice to have something from home."

Still smiling, he dropped the ring under his white short sleeved shirt and petted at the lump it left. He then proceeded to lift his face to the lazily rising sun and close his eyes, allowing its faint warmth to coat his eyelids.

Sonic's adventure was about to begin…

* * *

**A/N: I know this is just the prologue-ish chapter, but please let me know what you think with a review or P.M, as your c****onstructive criticism and/or praise will help me to improve my writing.**

**Thanks all~!XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****First and foremost, a big shoutout to reviewer #1: TatlTails! I know I already thanked you via P.M, but thanks again for your kind words!^O^**

**Moving on, my apologies for the wait, readers... school and writer's block are a terribly crippling force when combined. ^^;**

**Well, nobody cares to listen to the complaints of an author anyway so... on with the story!**

* * *

**Sonic Pirates**

**1: Sticking Up for the Little Guy**

"Hey there! Wanna join my crew?"

The adolescent boy standing before Sonic gave him a quick onceover; eyes lingering on his ears, before scowling at him and spitting at his feet.

As the boy stalked away, Sonic's pleasant smile was replaced with a scowl. "Fine then! You didn't look like you'd be much help anyway." he grumbled, going back to dejectedly trudging through the crowded marketplace.

Sonic had only been on his journey for a crew for three days, yet he was still stuck with a crew of one… himself.

The trouble was, everybody he encountered took one look at his hedgehog ears and tail and turned their noses up at him; completely ignoring his friendly smile. It was as though they thought he had the plague or something…

He sighed and toyed around with the golden ring around his neck. "Looks like I'm having no luck so far... I'm seriously beginning to wonder if I should just call it quits."

The words were half-hearted; he didn't really wish to end his journey so soon, but the lack of people willing to join his crew was utterly disheartening.

Sonic released another sigh, this one long and drawn out, and stopped in his tracks. "I wonder if Straw-hat Luffy had the same problem…"

Thinking of the infamous pirate captain, whose name had frequently dominated the newspapers for the past couple of years, made a grin spread over his face and his spirits lift.

Monkey D. Luffy. Pirate captain of the Straw-hat crew, and the reason Sonic's ambition was to gather a crew of his own and sail around the world. The guy was just so… inspiring.

'_I hope I get to meet him one day… Oh man, that'd be way past cool!' _he thought to himself, envisioning all the ways he could meet his idol and, hopefully, his motley crew.

His daydreaming came to an abrupt end when his growling stomach called for attention. He chuckled and gave it a quick pat. "Okay then… time to see if there are chilidogs somewhere on this rock!"

He whistled loudly as he strolled through the marketplace, earning him looks from passersby; almost all of them dirty. He ignored their hostility and continued to whistle as he peered at the passing shops and stalls, even daring to 'crank up the volume'. Besides the filthy looks and angry growls directed at him, his stroll was peaceful… until he heard the cry of pain.

Sonic abruptly stopped in his tracks and his ears pricked up, swivelling about in hopes to catch the distressed noise again.

Once more, the loud cries of a young child in pain reached his ears, this time accompanied by the deep throated angry snarls of a man.

His curiosity and strong sense of justice kicked in, and his legs moved, almost of their own volition, towards the disturbance in the relative peace of the market.

As he drew closer to the general area of the yelling and cries of pain, he began to note a small, but steadily growing, crowd of onlookers huddling in the doorway of a small eatery.

Curious, and sensing that this was the place within which the disturbance was occurring, Sonic gently but firmly pushed his way through the human blockade.

"Ah… 'scuse me… Sorry! Comin' through!"

Grumbling and cursing came from the mouths of those he pushed past, although he could pick out a couple of rare apologies amongst the general nastiness.

After what felt like agonising hours of squeezing between tightly packed bodies, when in reality it was little more than thirty seconds, he finally emerged from the crush to stand at the front of the murmuring crowd and could now clearly see the subject of which the crowd's attention was placed.

A table seating five scruffy looking men, all of whom bore rather unattractive facial features, were sneering and taunting in the direction of a rather rounded man in a poorly fitted chef's uniform, whom in turn, was yelling down at a small blonde boy cowering at his feet. No… their jeering, as well as the chef's snarling was directed at the boy.

As Sonic watched on in disgusted horror, the chef picked the boy up by his… _tail_?!

Emerald eyes widened with disbelief.

No not tail… _tails_. The boy had two of them; both of which were held in the fat chef's meaty hands, twitching and twisting about frantically to escape his grip.

The yowling and sobbing boy's head was lifted to the fat man's scowling face. "Shut yer trap, freak!" he spat in an obnoxiously loud and grating voice that made Sonic wince.

The boy's large ears immediately flattened against his head and he took a deep sobbing breath to halt the scream of pain he obviously wanted to release, biting his lower lip hard just to be safe.

The chef's own lips curved up into an ugly grin, revealing a big gap where one of his molars should be. "That's better."

The boy whimpered and he wiggled his rear about uncomfortably, undoubtedly because of the pain caused by being suspended in the air by his tails in such a crushing grip.

Sonic imagined it felt like the joints were slowly being pulled apart, and his own small tail throbbed with sympathy pain.

The man's face turned stormy and he delivered a hard cuff to the boy's head, making him yelp loudly, enticing shocked murmuring from the crowd and cheering from the table of previously jeering men.

"Quit yer squirmin'!" the fat chef snarled, delivering another hard cuff to the boy's head as he did so.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he wailed, covering his head with his arms to try and ward off the blows. The boy's self protection only served to anger the chef further and, as a consequence, earned him more blows.

"Don't speak, unless yer spoken to, ya mangy rat spawn!"

The twin tailed boy's baby blue eyes glossed over with tears at the words and Sonic's jaw tightened.

'_Oh that is _it_!'_

Anger flared within him like a match to a canon fuse and he stormed towards the chef and the poor boy he held.

"Hey!" he snapped, instantly gaining the attention of all assembled in the eatery.

The tailed boy's eyes widened with shock, while the fat chef turned to glower at Sonic.

"Whadda want ya little-" he abruptly ceased talking, eyes glued to Sonic's ears. The blue haired teen smirked. "What's the matter, porky? Cat got your tongue?" he asked; voice a mixture of innocence and mocking.

With a growl, the chef released the boy's tails, sending him crashing into a heap on the ground, and took a threatening step towards Sonic.

"Yer gonna regret that, _kitty boy_!"

Sonic poked his tongue out at him. "Bet I won't!" he exclaimed cheekily.

Red-faced, the chef roared in a marvellous bear impression and lunged towards him.

The eared teen effortlessly dodged to the side, a broad smirk fixed to his face. "You're too _slow_~!" he sang, prompting another furious roar and charge combination from the chef, which he dodged just as easily as the first.

Tutting with disappointment, Sonic crossed his arms. "Is that _really _all you've got? I've raced snails faster than you, and that's saying something!"

The chef's face quickly made the transition from red to purple. "Y-you little-!"

"They had a broader vocabulary too." Sonic added, taking impish delight in the pure rage his taunting sparked in the chef's eyes.

"Ya bloody freak! I'll kill ya!" the man screamed, raising a ham sized fist to pound the eared teen into a messy pancake.

As the heavy arm descended upon him, Sonic could only heave a disappointed sigh.

His very first opponent on his journey was a total pushover; not exactly something he could brag about to his family whenever he saw them again.

'_Oh well…'_

Sonic dropped into a runner's position, facing the cowering twin tailed boy. "Hayasa Hayasa…"

The chef's fist was mere inches from his head.

A huge grin split the blue haired boy's face. "Dash!"

He rushed forward at inhuman speed, avoiding the blow with half an inch to spare and leaving a faint blue haze in his wake.

He blew past the stunned chef like a gale force wind, knocking him onto his rear, and scooped up the boy as he passed, performing a quick skidding turn and rushing for the kitchen.

The blonde boy yelped with surprise and gripped at Sonic's shirt like his life depended on it.

"Hang on tight!" Sonic ordered, voice rising slightly so he could be heard over the rush of wind.

The teen vaulted over the serving counter and dashed through the open kitchen door, blowing past a couple of surprised chefs standing around like stunned mullets.

Surprised cries rose throughout the kitchen as the phantom streak of blue rushed past, sending pots, pans, knives and other cooking utensils flying.

Luckily, no one was harmed.

A closed door rushed to meet Sonic and his passenger and he instinctively leapt at it, curling into a somewhat looser ball than was usual for this particular attack in order to avoid crushing the boy in his arms.

"Hayasa Hayasa: Spin Dash!" he cried, coiled body spinning so fast that it bore faint resemblance to a buzz saw.

The boy cried out fearfully as Sonic's body collided with the door, smashing a hole through its centre and sending wooden shards flying in all directions.

The hedgehog eared boy uncurled from the Spin Dash position and landed gracefully on his feet, pausing for a brief moment before dashing down an alleyway to his left.

The boy's baby blue eyes hesitantly peeked up at his blue haired saviour. Sensing his gaze, Sonic glanced down and flashed him a huge grin.

"W-w-who are you?" the boy queried shakily.

Sonic's grin broadened. "I'm Sonic!"

* * *

**A/N: Thus begins the adventure...**

**And a Devil Fruit right off the bat to mark the occasion!XD**

**Hayasa**** means speed in Japanese. It's an obvious choice but, whatever.  
**

**I don't know about you readers, but I feel somewhat dissatisfied with the end of this chapter... so I'm open to suggestions for improvement if you have any. ^^**

**Reviews are highly appreciated, but I'm content with the fact that my story stats tell me I have readers.**

**Until next chapter, guys~!;)**


End file.
